


even if I endured and endured it (this would never end)

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Poison Cooking (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Hayato had been hovering on the verge of coming online for weeks - possibly even months, if Hibari Kyoya was to be believed - but he'd never given much thought as to how he might end up making that final switch from latent to active.He'd not evenconsideredthat it might be caused by his sister.(Part of my KHR Sentinel-Guide AU)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	even if I endured and endured it (this would never end)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hate You" by 2ne1 (translated into English).

When the knock had come at the door to the Pride’s Den, Hayato had thought nothing of answering it as he was the closest.

He soon regretted that, though, for the instant he opened it a wave of nausea rushed over him. He doubled over, stomach cramping up, and whimpered at the worried calls of his name from multiple voices.

“ _Get_ _away from him_!” He heard Tsuna snarl, more violently than Hayato had yet heard him speak, and managed to look up as Hibari’s callused but gentle hands coaxed him to straighten up.

“What did she do?” the Guide demanded, and Hayato shook his head.

“That’s my sister,” he croaked out, and the Alpha Prime Guide froze before a low, fierce snarl ripped out of him. Hayato had told him and Tsuna both about Bianchi, but he’d never described her so it was fair to assume they hadn’t recognised her.

“Don’t kill her,” he managed when Hibari handed him over to Kusakabe and took a step towards where Tsuna was currently dodging Bianchi’s poison cooking with ease. Hibari paused and looked back at him. “Please. She doesn’t know what she did.”

“That will change,” Hibari promised, and lunged for Bianchi.

Hayato fidgeted, vastly uncomfortable being held by Kusakabe, and as soon as his nausea eased enough for him to stand on his own, he took a step away from the Sentinel. Kusakabe didn’t _feel_ right to Hayato, and so the Storm wasn’t too keen on remaining in contact with him. It wasn’t personal – Kusakabe was nice enough, if intimidating – but he was feeling… he was feeling…

He was feeling a _lot._

He didn’t realise, at first, that he’d come online.

It was only when Hibari – the violent bastard – had returned to his side to reach out and grab hold of his face that he realised something was different. The touch of the Alpha Guide had his frantic and distressed mind calming, and he realised that the overwhelming rush of emotions he had been feeling were not solely his when he was suddenly cut off from them.

“Oh,” he mumbled, eyes widening. Tsuna turned to face him, realisation flashing across his features, and then his expression morphed into a smile.

Bianchi took the opportunity to flee, but Hayato was more focused on his Alphas and the sudden influx of emotions he could feel – from her, , from Kusakabe, from Nana, from Reborn and Lambo and the young couple in the house next door and—

“Focus,” Hibari – Kyoya – ordered, voice a low rumble, and Hayato took a deep breath to help steady himself as Tsuna moved closer.

The newly-online Guide almost swayed towards him – a Sentinel as powerful as Tsuna was a heady thing, and the combination of the two Alphas being in close proximity was comforting. They both felt really good, felt safe, and despite the ache starting to gnaw at his chest he felt at ease.

“You need to make your own shields,” Kyoya half-ordered, and Hayato blinked a little hazily. “We cannot shield you forever. You know how it is done, do it.”

Hayato obeyed instinctively, shutting his eyes and mentally walking through the process that would create a barrier between him and the outside world until he could bond with his Sentinel.

“Good, well done,” Tsuna praised, and Hayato felt the retreat of both his and Kyoya’s mental presences. “Come, let’s get you to the Centre so we can register you properly.” Hayato nodded, and silently wondered if his Sentinel was indeed Takeshi as the Rain had been hinting at in a very unsubtle manner.

“Ah, Alpha Sawada, we were just about to call you!” The head of Namimori’s Sentinel-Guide Centre looked incredibly relieved as he approached Tsuna. “Sentinel Yamamoto, the younger one, was admitted an hour ago. He’s Searching.”

“I thought that might happen when his Guide came online. Is he in an isolation room?”

“Yes, of course.” The director spoke on automatic, then paused and blinked, staring at Tsuna in clear shock. “You mean to say you already know who his Guide is?”

“Yes, we are here to register him, as he just came online. Hayato,” Tsuna turned to his newly-online Storm Guardian, catching the other teen’s attention immediately. “If Takeshi is yours, as we suspect, are you willing and ready to bond?”

“I – yes.” Hayato nodded firmly, spine straightening. Ever since he’d learned he was latent, not mundane, he’d been hoping he was Takeshi’s. Even if he’d kept that hope tucked down and away most of the time.

“Good,” Tsuna smiled as he said it, and then turned to the adult. “Lead the way, Director.”

Takeshi’s head shot up as soon as Hayato stepped through the second door into the isolation room, nostrils flaring and eyes locking immediately on Hayato’s.

“Guide,” he rumbled, the animalistic tone sending a chill down Hayato’s spine, and he swallowed a little nervously.

“Sentinel,” he returned softly, heart pounding, and gasped as a moment later he was wrapped in Takeshi’s strong, strong arms with the Sentinel’s nose pressed to the hollow of his throat. He wrapped his arms around his Sentinel in turn, eyes sliding shut as their shields met and merged and strengthened with Takeshi’s power, wrapping Hayato in protective warmth.

“My Guide.”

“My Sentinel.”

Later, curled around each other like puppies, Hayato quietly explained to his Sentinel how he had come online, and Takeshi returned the favour by telling him that he’d _felt it_. His father had hauled him off to the Centre so he didn’t go hunting – Searching, as it was officially called – through Namimori to find Hayato, though, because the older Sentinel had had an idea that there was something distressing happening for Hayato to go online suddenly (even if he had been on the brink for weeks, if not months).

“I’m glad your dad didn’t let you go Searching,” Hayato admitted reluctantly, face tucked into his Sentinel’s shoulder. Takeshi hummed questioningly. “My sister might have triggered it, but I don’t want her hurt because of it. And as much as I hate how I react to her, I don’t want her dead,” he added. Takeshi huffed and grumbled wordlessly before curling around him tighter. Their spirit guides – Takeshi’s massive Siberian tiger and Hayato’s much smaller _Felis margarita_ , or sand cat – were curled together in a corner of the room, purring away.

“Fine,” Takeshi grumbled finally, “but if she hurts you again, I get first dibs.” Hayato laughed and shook his head, and smiled as his Sentinel’s gentle affection and amusement flowed over and through him.

“Idiot,” he murmured affectionately, and Takeshi pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“My genius Guide,” he replied, and Hayato’s cheeks flushed pink at the renewed affection – he dared not call it love, not yet – flooded through their bond. Hayato curled in closer to his Sentinel and _luxuriated_ in their link.

He was _safe_ , he was _home_ , and he would _never_ be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 27th January: changed Ryohei to Kusakabe because I put the wrong person


End file.
